


I See Fire

by OiJayVeeEmm



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Everything, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Multi, Other, and more importantly, cause ya know ya deserve it, expect lots of things, just another story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OiJayVeeEmm/pseuds/OiJayVeeEmm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is an Ex Hydra experiment, meant to replicate the Winter Soldier, who has gone M.I.A. With both Shield and Hydra out on the search to find her she has attempted to live a regular life on the run until a fateful encounter with him leads to her willing capture. What happens next? Hm not even the author knows. All aboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShuttUp_Megg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuttUp_Megg/gifts).



> We can all thank my gal pal and this lovely song for the creation of the somewhat rushed addition to my works.  
> ****I See Fire- Kygo****  
> Definitely worth a listen or 10.
> 
> So Bucky is my lucky second and Im actually super excited for this story cause as with my other Sherlock one I have huge plans ready. But Im getting ahead! Enjoy. Thank you for reading!  
> Thanks for even clicking on it. Hopefully (no promises) steady updates every Friday.
> 
> Anyway rule time for those who perhaps as new to this as I am!  
> Cheat Sheet:  
> h/l- hair length  
> h/c- hair color  
> e/c- eye color  
> s/c- skin color  
> f/c- favorite color  
> y/n- your name  
> l/n- last name  
> Starting to get it? Good :)  
> Have a good one<3
> 
> Ps!: I forgot to put these here for you as well  
> AWOL: Away With Out Leave  
> MIA: Missing In Action

Laughter, music, and the light pleasant smell of fruity alcoholic drinks filled her senses up to the brim as she leaned against a bar top. No pun intended the whole atmosphere was intoxicating and definitely something she could see herself getting use to if things worked out. Lord knows after all the woman has been put through she deserved more days, or nights, like these. A frown settled on her face as unwanted memories flooded her previously happy state of mind. She watched people dance as a silent storm began to rage within her quickly being cut off by how loudly she had put her glass down on the table. _‘Breathe (y/n) you're here to have a good time, don’t ruin it for yourself’_ the more reasonable side of her mind broke the tension residing within her as she looked around for any signs that perhaps she had caused a scene. _‘Nothing you see, you're safe. They can’t ruin you anymore, you won’t let them ruin you anymore (y/n)’_  
  
  
  
Across the bar a young looking gentleman sat within the darkest corner he could find hidden, at least he hoped, in the sea of people. “Mid-twenties, (s/c), she seems about the suggested height at most, hair looks a bit shorter than the picture but there are no signs of other modifications. (h/c).” he was casually leaning against his head on his glove covered hands to hide the relayed message that was whispered quickly into the bracelet around his wrist. The voice of his friend filled his ears clear as day, “Sounds about right Bucky. Tony managed to get into the system the images are a bit blurry but that definitely looks like her.”. A small pop indicating the message was done led the brunette to whisper once more looking over his target “Tell me again why we are after her, she looks relatively harmless right now.”. No answer. This was only half true the woman before him did look harmless but he could see by the way she carried herself on past sightings there was more. _‘There was always something more wasn't there?’_ he huffed starting to feel a bit bored now that she had been located his job was done. It was only a matter of time till the other two joined him for her capture and he could go back to the tower. Running a hand through his hair to stretch from his hunched over position he closed his eyes, he just had to wait a bit more but thankfully it was over. All these stupid mouse chasing missions he had been on were finally closed and he could get back to more important matters with Steve like he had intended when making the life changing choice to join the ranks of SHIELD. _'Soon'_ Bucky let out a sigh and opening his eyes filled with reignited determination at the thought of bringing down the people who did him wrong.  
  
  


           Back at the famous Stark tower the rest of the Avengers, save for the rogue duo Romanov and Barton, watched over the grainy surveillance tapes while arguing about whether a certain discovered detail should be shared with their new companion. It isn't as if they hadn't trusted the ex-enemy now friend with the small tidbit just no one knew about why they were seriously searching for this woman till recently. Tony was the first to break the obvious tension, "Okay he's been after this lady for a while now I think his stalking deserves an explanation. And!-" he pointed to a certain star spangled blonde before he could interrupt "Seeing as I was the one to figure out why I say we tell him despite the obvious issues he'll have with it. Besides Robin Hood and Little Red are within bounds and enclosing the target fast for extraction." Putting his hands up to signal that he was finished Tony then motioned his hand to let Steve talk next. However nothing came out of his companions mouth all he got from him was a small nod of uncertain approval and a look of absolute fear. Everyone knew the info threatened to push Bucky and the target into an uncomfortable situation and even worse for him to have another episode. It was risky to begin with but with Bucky in the mix it loomed on dangerous, however he had a right to know now from his friends before her interrogation or possible recruitment.  
  


  
  


"Listen bud.." Buck's eyes flicked to his right momentarily upon hearing his friend's voice ring into his ear then refocused on his target . The voice sounded much more tired and clearly unsteady compared to earlier. 'Fear' his unnatural talent picked up on the emotion without even having to see his friend he knew there was something wrong. Before interrupting the ex-soldier waited for him to continue. An exasperated breath then it poured out a bit hushed and way too quickly but it proved no problem for him. "(F/n, L/n) experiment 1A under the main Hydra control station. Exper-(F/n) received beta versions of your replica doses Bucky." The voice coming into his ear sounded dull as the realization of what she was hit him. Steve continued "When that wasn't enough and the dose was somewhat finalized she was put through the final string of experiments and testing. First woman to make it through and top in her ranks nearly tied with you from what I hear...", a strained chuckle forced its way from between Bucky’s lips before listening to the rest, "She's just like you from what we can see, but a few years back she went A.W.O.L completely M.I.A. No one knows why and now that we found her before Hydra could take her back Fury wants to know. We need to know.".  As the last of the sudden debriefing processed a sound caught his attention only to unnerve him further as he realized where it came from. _‘Shit I wasn’t watching her’._  
  
When she had shaken the disturbing memories away she realized someone was staring at her. Only to check if perhaps the sudden walk down memory lane had shaken her up and made her paranoid she moved a little behind a crowd knowing she'd be blocked. _'He's still staring at the bar, so maybe not me?'_ A small pout graced her lips as she examined the man at the distant table. "Why do you look so familiar?" Was all that she could muster as she drank in the brooding brunette. _'He looks like he’d be tall, certainly taller than me, mid twenties maybe older? Dark brown hair slicked back, beautiful blue eyes. My god his whole face..Stop 1A.'_ Her eyes widened and heart beat quickened ' _no that's not my name anymore. So just focus (y/n)'_ '. With a practiced breath and closed eyes, just in and out to center herself once more. Although it had been awhile since her mind had made that mistake it still ate away at how easy it was. How was she to live her life like that. Afraid of memories afraid of everyone, that's why she was here she promised to live life like she was originally meant too. ' _So what if I find him interesting it's normal, it's what normal girls feel right?'_ Before realizing what was happening she felt her feet start to move towards the stranger and when it dawned on her that there's no way out her determination kicked in. _'You know what you're capable of go get em tiger'_. "Hey there"

  
For some reason he looked around himself as if to see whoever she could have addressed but it only proved that it was his attention she seeked. This led to a few chuckles to shoot into his ear and a small groan from him when he remembered they could see them. He could also see her a lot better now and took the chance to look her over before answering back. He noted that her (s/c) skin matches the description. His eyes draped down from her face to her neck to her shoulders. The way her shirt draped off her shoulder was beyond distracting and he tried to move on. Speaking of distracting he glanced down noticing how her jeans hugged every curve of her lower half perfectly. Another noise brought his attention back to face the dangerous in more ways than one woman. "Sorry you looked familiar and I could swear you were looking at me before so I came over." He wanted to laugh she was nervous, "however by the way you just ogled me I think I'm positive you were" and now he's nervous. Clearing his throat he put on his best smile as he tried to figure out how to keep her attention till the dynamic duo arrived for her. "Kind of hard not to notice someone so beautiful, don't you think doll?" This rewarded him with a small laugh that shot through his heart like a bullet he wasn't prepared for this. None of his training prepared him for this.  
  
 _'You trained for this kind of situation sort of, relax woman'_ she mentally scolded herself for her somewhat nervous approach. (Y/n) couldn't help herself though he was gorgeous in every sense of the word and once he called her beautiful her world melted as she squeezed out a small giggle. A song she recognized from the night before was being queued up and instantly her mind was made up. "So random question but do you dance nearly as well as you look?" she asked with half lidded (e/c) eyes and a slight smirk on her lips. It's all or nothing now. His eyebrows quirked up she mused, _‘clearly he isn't use to compliments or being asked to dance’_ , but something in those pools of blue seemed to spark at her question. With a small string of low somewhat seductive laughter she walked back into the dance floor holding her hand out for him to join her as the music began to fill both the air and her body. She wanted him to say yes so badly even if it was just for tonight she'd indulge herself with company before he would inevitably disappear from her life and her from his.  
  
He felt like his entire world was being shifted, surely she was trying to make him feel crazy on purpose right? This woman didn't just ask him to dance and possibly compliment his appearance because she wanted to or had she? No he was definitely going crazy but then she began to walk away and this caused his feet to push him up from his chair with a quickness that could have been deemed unnatural causing him to falter slightly. Her hand was out to him still as a pending invitation to join her on the dance floor. "Well I knew sending you was the right choice bud but this isn't what I imagined" Steve’s voice broke the spell momentarily then Tony severed it completely with a short whistle "I'm willing to step in if you want bucky ol’ boy let a man show you how it's do-". With a short growl he pushed the mute button on his bracelet before looking up at her. He figured she hadn’t even noticed the odd moment and perhaps it all had happened so fast for her to notice, thankfully. However now he wasn't going to wait any longer besides he thought _‘it's a good way to distract her’_ and with that excuse, not even he fully believed was the only reason for his sudden need to follow her, he closed the gap between her in a few short strides ready to take her into his arms. Even if just for a little while.  
  
(Y/n) was surprised that he had accepted her proposal and the way he had stopped right in front of her took the breath she had been holding within her away. The instrumental had been building softly until a soft male voice had joined the soothing beat bringing her to take the initiative to finish what she had started. Slowly as if not to scare the perfect stranger away she loosely placed her hands on his broad shoulders, she would kneel and pray to whomever she needed to as thanks for this man's creation later, but right now she just wanted to enjoy him. (Y/n) pressed against her newly found interest and with a bite of her lip looked up to meet his eyes glued on her. Leaving her mind blank until the subtle sensation on her sides not only made her knees weak and thankful for his strong hands being placed on her hips but caused a small shudder to escape her. This man would forever haunt her dreams she noted as her hips began to sway, nothing too complicated just enough to keep him close to her, with the rhythm of the beat.  
  
He didn't even think about possibly not knowing how to go about dancing with her. The way she had carefully placed her hands on his shoulders as if threatening to run her delicate fingers down his chest. How this woman had pressed her body and fit against him so perfectly had his senses on overload but he couldn't pull away not now and for a moment he wasn’t sure he’d ever want to. Bucky couldn’t help but stare into those bewitching (e/c) eyes as his dance partner looked at him as if asking if what she was doing was alright. He had absently mindedly answered her silent question by roaming her curves before gripping onto her hips at the exact moment they started to sway against him. The man mentally cursed the world for doing this to him under these circumstances as a smile spread across his face.  
  
The smile he flashed her way made her face flush but also made her feel so free, when was the last time someone had smiled at her like that. Her thoughts were interrupted as he seemed to warm up to her and meet her movements with his own leaving her heartbroken. _‘He really was perfect’_ she laughed "So you can dance as well as you look consider me surprised". Her voice clearly caught him off guard so she expected no response from her dance partner as she placed her forehead against him and ran her hands down his jacket covered arms. As thoughts of pure bliss invaded her mind her world span as a flick spun her around and a strong arm barred her back against his chest. "Well I'm certainly not going to be teaching classes any time soon but I know my way around".  
  
Bucky couldn’t help but let out a chuckle as (y/n)’s head had tilted back slightly as laughter escaped her and filled his ears followed by her voice. “And funny too Mr..?” she trailed off and he realized he never even asked for her name, despite already knowing it, let alone told her his name. He mulled over the decision he had to make ' _She hasn’t let off any warnings that she knows who I am, and she hasn’t tried to kill me yet’_. As far as he was concerned everything would be okay and most likely she’ll learn it back at base so why can’t he tell her while he was keeping her busy. In this moment he’d risk anything for the woman in his arms who made him feel a little more like his past self “James, but my friends call me Bucky doll” to which she returned her name in kind.   
  
  
His breath was somehow hotter than her already warm body and it sent shivers all over. Her arms came up and wrapped around his neck playfully going through his hair. She had involuntarily reacted to the shivers his low voice had caused against her ear and caught herself arching her back a little too much to have been considered dancing. No she had pushed up against him with all her being and had been rewarded with a low groan, a pleasant thickness behind her, and fingers digging into one side of her hip as the arm around her stomach pulled them impossibly closer. The song she now had a strong love for was coming to an end so with sudden boldness she turned back to face Bucky, surprising him momentarily, until lips clashed. It was everything she thought it would be. His lips felt like fire. Everything about him burned the woman until she was convinced he was molding her just for him and only him. The thought made a moan in the shape of his name softly against the fevered kiss giving him further access to her desperate for more mouth. But something snapped within reminding the girl if she didn't pull away now she wouldn't be able to leave and to be truthful it continued to scare her how much emotion he had pulled out. _‘Plus’_ the darker recesses of her mind added _‘it could never be.’_. He wasn't from here and she wasn't staying for long either. So gently as to not offend him especially after the moment they shared she began pulling away smiling sadly as her eyes opened to meet his. This time backing up away from him she saw confusion _‘of course what else would he feel after that’_. As if to mock her while she made the slow escape the song echoed her feelings before she turned to leave.  
  
 _ **I hope that you'll remember me.**_  
  
His voice rang in her ears as she had bolted out the door running to put a healthy amount of distance from what had just happened. The whole ordeal had drained her but (y/n) wasn’t about to explain to the man she had met no more than 15 minutes ago why she had to leave. As if the night couldn’t be more hectic bright vehicle lights flashed and momentarily blinded the woman as she skidded to a halt. A females voice over a small intercom called out as more shuffling surrounded the vicinity "(F/n, L/n) please do not be alarmed, my name is Natasha Romanov..” the rest fell on deaf ears. _‘Romanov also known as Black Widow, weapons and fighting expert...no’_ she clutched at the sides of her head begging the information she no longer cared for to stop buzzing about. Once it had subsided (y/n) looked around to find herself surrounded by people and vehicles bearing the same insignia. SHIELD. “Fucking great” the woman muttered although the lesser of two evils she still didn’t have the will after tonight to run from them let alone fight her way through them and blow her cover. Two then joined by a third figure emerged from the light and sent the fragile ex-HYDRA for a whirl. This time choosing to voice the thoughts swarming about she let her voice ring out for them to hear. “Romanov also known as Black Widow, Barton accurately named Hawkeye and James” she let the man’s name drip with venom as the realization that he was apart of her attempted capture hit. “Call your puppies down I have no interest in fighting and alerting others of my whereabouts. Just take me to him.” with closed eyes and gritted teeth to stop the tears from falling from her eyes she surrendered. Her voice sounded a bit more defeated even in her ears as she held tiny wrists up to symbol her compliance to go with them. Heavy metal cuffs wrapped around the entirety of her forearms she was no longer free, she knew who wanted to talk to her, and maybe if she played the cards right she could still come out on top. **  
**


End file.
